Radio beacons that operate in accordance with 5.8 GHz DSRC standards are ordinarily used in toll road systems to determine and consequently charge tolls for the utilization of certain facilities by vehicles equipped with onboard units (“OBUs”), based on short-range radio communication with the onboard units. This results in the broad utilization of onboard units and radio beacons according to 5.8 GHz DSRC standards such as, e.g., standards CEN EN 12253, ETSI EN 300 674, ETSI ES 200 674-1 and ETSI ES 200 674-2. However, toll road and communication systems according to 5.9 GHz DSRC standards such as, standards IEEE 802.11p (“WAVE”), ETSI ES 202 663, ETSI EN 302 571 and ETSI EN 302 665 (“ITS-G5”) nowadays are also increasingly utilized.
“Hybrid radio beacons” should be able to communicate with vehicles equipped with 5.8 GHz DSRC OBUs, as well as with vehicles equipped with 5.9 GHz DSRC OBUs. However, it is known that mutual interferences between the transceivers and their respective radio communications with the OBUs can occur despite the different frequency bands due to the close vicinity of the corresponding transceivers in the radio beacon and their partially overlapping radio coverage areas. ETSI TR 102 654 describes these possible interferences between the two radio systems.